


[BRB: undergoing significant edits] Two Stars

by real_live_angelface



Series: The Stars to Bring You Home [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Playlist, Post-WW2, canon divergence - agent carter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_live_angelface/pseuds/real_live_angelface
Summary: In 1945, Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter receives some terrible news. Steve Rogers aka Captain America aka her presumed boyfriend has been killed in action, along with his best friend, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.But she's never been the type to give up easily, and she's already lost too many people to let go of them now. Not when she keeps dreaming of snow and blood, mountains and cold. Not when she can still feel the warmth of two hearts beating together, suspended in ice, twin sparks like falling stars, refusing to be extinguished.Edit: Whoops. I thought I'd try something new and post this as I wrote it, but the was actually a bad idea. My brain just doesn't work that way, apparently. I didn't want to delete the entire fic, though, so I just removed the old chapter 1 and will be updating it when I have a better handle on the story as a whole.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: The Stars to Bring You Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[BRB: undergoing significant edits] Two Stars

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm trying something new with this fic. Normally I write the entire thing before I post, but in this case, I will be posting as I complete each chapter. It's possible that more tags will be added as I go. It is also extremely likely that posting will go very slowly for the next few months, as I'm busy trying not to be steamrolled by my last term at university.~~
> 
> **Edit: Oof, so posting as I write was a bad idea, actually. Sorry, friends. I guess my brain just doesn't work that way. I have already made some significant changes to chapter 1, so I will be removing the old chapter one and updating it when I have a better handle to the story as a whole.**
> 
> There is a different playlist to go with Part 2. This time, rather than being historically accurate, I pulled the same trick as in "A Knight's Tale." Listen on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0rhfn6xWj7guQTFvOIjU7P).
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, [cranberry_bar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberry_bar/pseuds/cranberry_bar), for looking this over!

Please don't flag this story! I promise a fic will be appearing here soon. I posted Chapter 1 and then realized I needed to make some significant edits, so I removed the original version and will be posting the updated version here as soon as I can. I didn't want to delete the entire fic because I've got subscribers and everything. Thanks.


End file.
